Coincées avec des vampires
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Elles sont dix. Dix à se retrouver entourées de vampires. Dix avec des passés différents, des apparences différentes, des origines différentes et même des races différentes. Elles sont vampires, humaines ou autres. Avec une question : comment survivre et aimer ceux qui vous voient comme leur nourriture ? Inscriptions terminées.
1. Modalités d'inscription

Bien le bonjour à toutes qui passez par ici !

Je m'en vais, tout de suite, vous exposer mon projet. Tout simplement : je vous propose de créer votre personnage qui évoluera par mes soins dans l'univers de Diabolik lovers. Pour cela, je vous demanderai de remplir la fiche ci-dessous. J'impose quelques petites choses pour me faciliter la tâche, mais tout peut être réuni dans une phrase : par pitié, pas de Mary-Sue !

Il vous suffit de m'envoyer la fiche par MP ou de laisser une review, peu importe. Un tout petit peu de politesse quand même un « bonjour », tout ça, ça fait toujours plaisir.

S'il y a plusieurs personnages intéressés par le même mec, je choisirai celui qui me paraîtra le plus intéressant pour construire une histoire à partir de ce que vous me proposerez.

Choisissez n'importe quel personnage masculin comme votre intérêt amoureux. N'ayant pas joué au jeu (je n'ai que regardé l'anime) je ne me baserai pas dessus. Si quelqu'un souhaite me faire un briefing par MP de préférence, sur le jeu (par exemple sur une route particulière, ça peut m'aider pour écrire des scènes) ce sera très bienvenu.

Pour info, comme on ne peut pas faire de copier-coller sur , vous pouvez aussi retrouver la fiche sur mon profil, d'où ça devrait être possible.

Les étoiles (*) signifient que le champ à remplir est facultatif. Évidemment, moins vous mettrez d'info, plus j'inventerai, alors faites vous plaisir sur les descriptions ! Je n'ai pas peur des pavés, au contraire ^^

Dernière note importante : j'accepte aussi les OCs plus éloignés du jeu/anime. Une chasseuse de vampires, une fille obligée de se trouver un travail qui se retrouve servante chez les Sakamaki ou les Mukami, une ex-copine ou ex-mariée... Bref, amusez-vous !

OoO

Nom :

Prénom :

Surnoms éventuels : (*)

Anniversaire et signe astrologique : (*)

Age :

Race : _S'il vous plaît, pas de trucs trop « badass de la mort qui tue ». L'idée est de rester dans quelque chose d'assez proche du jeu. Exemples possibles : humaine et vampire en priorité. Sinon, j'accepterai les races en fonction de la description que vous y ajouterez (merci de préciser les caractéristiques que vous donnez à cette race. Il y a au moins un million de types de loup-garous différents...). Des idées au hasard : succube, elfe,..._

Nationalité : _Prenez en compte le nom et le prénom donné_

Taille : _Peut être approximatif_

Poids : _Idem_

Groupe sanguin : (*)

Apparence physique : _Contient tous les détails que vous tenez à préciser : cheveux, yeux, peau, impression générale (mignonne, attirante, pas jolie mais quelque chose d'intrigant, intelligente et tout le blabla), style vestimentaire... Faites-vous plaisir !_

Niveau scolaire : _Classe et niveau général (bonne élève,...)_ (*)

Famille :

Hobbys : _Très très large. Rentrez là-dedans tout ce qui vous semble pertinent._

Plat préféré : (*)

Personnalité : _Une seule chose à vous rappeler : les Sakamaki/Mukami ne tomberont pas amoureux d'une fille qui leur résistera trop. Elle risque plus de se faire tuer qu'autre chose... Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit être complètement soumise pour autant, au contraire ! Bref, c'est votre choix._

Histoire : _Le passé du personnage._

Autre : (*) _Je n'ai pas d'idée en plus, mais si vous voyez d'autres choses, allez-y !_

Intérêt amoureux : _ça ne signifie pas qu'elle l'aime déjà au début de l'histoire ni qu'elle va tomber amoureuse tout de suite, c'est juste le garçon avec lequel je développerai l'histoire. Essentiel, évidemment, pour la suite._

OoO

Rappel des garçons : -Ayato Sakamaki

-Raito Sakamaki

-Kanato Sakamaki

-Subaru Sakamaki

-Shuu Sakamaki

-Reiji Sakamaki

-Ruki Mukami

-Azusa Mukami

-Kou Mukami

-Yuma Mukami

OoO

Je suis au courant de l'existence des Tsukinami, mais ne les connaissant pas du tout je ne me propose pas d'écrire dessus.

OoO

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyés et vous retrouver bientôt pour un premier chapitre ou un prologue,

Dyana.


	2. Simple annonce

Bien le bonjour ! Ce chapitre sera updaté uniquement pour vous donner des informations ou éventuellement vous poser des questions sur la fiction à venir.

Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos inscriptions, parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas été possible de mettre en place cette fiction sans ça :)

Cyri-chan : Oh que oui, elle peut parfaitement s'intéresser d'abord à d'autres personnes (surtout les noms que tu me proposes, qui permettront des situations de rivalités).

ange : Aurais-tu un deuxième choix pour l'intérêt amoureux ?

Ok, je prends Subaru :3

OoO

 _Personnages à priori pris :_ (vous pouvez faire des propositions pour ces personnages, mais ils seront "en compétition" avec d'autres)

-Ayato Sakamaki

-Shuu Sakamaki

-Kanato Sakamaki

-Reiji Sakamaki

-Ruki Mukami

-Subaru Sakamaki

-Yuma Mukami

-Kou Mukami

Libres :

-Laito Sakamaki

-Azusa Mukami

Autres petites annonces : le prologue sera en deux parties, et la première est en cours d'écriture. Les personnages libres le resteront pour la suite de l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas à participer même si tout ça est bien entamé !


	3. Prologue partie 1

_Voici donc la première partie du prologue. Pour rester fidèle à l'idée de l'otome game, le prologue servira surtout à présenter les personnages. Il y en a quatre présentées ici, et il y en aura quatre autres dans la prochaine partie (sauf s'il y a d'autres inscriptions, auquel cas il y en aura plus, qui sait, je ne désespère pas)._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Diabolik lovers ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages appartenant dans ce prologue appartiennent par ordre d'apparition à : PandoraPendragonHale ; Cyri-chan ; Naheiah ; et une revieweuse du nom d'Elonore._

 _Petites annonces en rapport direct avec l'histoire, le projet général ou le prologue:_

 _-Je cherche un(e) bêta-readeuse/reader. Pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes (errare humanum est, et aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas un vampire), mais surtout pour m'aider à respecter les personnages. Pour ça je compte aussi sur vous, profitez des premiers chapitres pour me dire si je respecte les vôtres et ceux des garçons._

 _-A ce sujet : les garçons seront aussi peu OOC que possible, même s'il faudra un minimum pour que la moitié des filles ne soient pas égorgées. Après, je suis désolée mais certains personnages seront un peu altérés. Parce que dites-vous bien une chose : ils ne tomberont jamais amoureux de quelqu'un qui leur résiste trop._

 _-Je m'inspirerais de scènes de l'anime et du jeu (pour information, vous pouvez trouver les scènes du jeu traduites en français sur le blog d'Ore-sama sur Skyblog, elle fait un travail énorme et c'est vraiment bien fait, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil), mais j'essaierai quand même d'innover un minimum. Comme c'est basé sur un otome, l'histoire ne sera pas forcément très travaillée, mais sachez que j'ai quand même un scénario prévu, je ne compte pas faire 100 % de romance._

 _-Même chose, si vous avez des idées précises sur les relations que votre personnage pourrait entretenir avec les autres, dites-les-moi (restez réalistes, quand même... On ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde et vice versa). Des idées de scènes (type romance ou pas, d'ailleurs), pareil ! Moi, j'apprécie un peu moins les personnages de Kanato, Reiji, Ruki et Azusa que les autres, du coup je suis moins inspirée pour eux, alors n'hésitez surtout pas !_

 _-Je suis hyper irrégulière dans l'écriture. Désolée d'avance pour les délais._

 _-Je ne fais pas un chapitre par personne, et j'essaierais de faire apparaître au moins une fois par chapitre chaque personnage, mais comme il y en a huit il est possible que certains soient surtout mentionnés en passant et que je me concentre sur certains pendant les chapitres (avec un roulement, bien sûr)._

 _-Et enfin, directement pour l'histoire : tous les personnages "commencent" chez les Sakamaki, mais les Mukami seront bels et biens présents :3 De plus, normalement dans le prologue personne ne rencontre son intérêt amoureux (la dernière scène se passera avec tout le monde)._

 _Voilà ! J'arrête de vous casser les pieds et je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

 _15 août_

Le taxi déposa la jeune femme devant la grille de l'immense manoir, et partit sans demander son reste, lui laissant à peine le temps d'en sortir. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la voiture qui s'éloignait comme si le diable en personne lui courait après, et son regard froid la suivit quelques instants. Ensuite seulement, elle leva très légèrement la tête pour observer l'endroit devant lequel elle se trouvait.

La grille était peu accueillante, et la manoir qu'elle distinguait derrière semblait immense. Elle ne fut pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Elle chercha des yeux une éventuelle cloche ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour signaler sa présence et, n'en trouvant pas, poussa la grille de sa main gantée, une légère grimace sur le visage.

Elle se saisit de sa valise de cuir rouge et s'avança d'un pas tranquille. Rien en elle n'exprimait la peur ou une quelconque inquiétude. Rien, non plus, ne signalait un sentiment, même le plus petit qui soit. Ses traits ne reflétaient qu'un néant émotionnel. Arrivée à la porte, elle leva la main pour se saisir du heurtoir, et en frappa plusieurs coups. Le bruit résonna fortement à l'intérieur, puis s'évanouit, ne laissant qu'un silence impeccable.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer à nouveau pour autant. Elle avait été entendue, elle en était certaine. Elle ajusta légèrement son chapeau, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un garçon de son âge. Elle l'examina d'un bref coup d'œil. Grand, peau pâle, cheveux noirs, lunettes, yeux rouges, uniforme. Elle lui tendit, coincée entre deux doigts, une petite enveloppe.

Dessus, quelques mots tracés à la main. « _A l'intention des Sakamaki_ ». Le jeune homme se rembrunit en observant l'écriture, comme s'il la reconnaissait. Il glissa le carré de papier dans sa poche, et se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui le regardait toujours avec attention.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-N'envisagez-vous pas que l'explication soit dans l'enveloppe ? Répondit-elle aussitôt d'un ton réfrigérant.

Le garçon aux lunettes accusa le coup, et un éclat meurtrier brilla dans son regard, ce qui ne sembla pas déstabiliser la jeune femme. Pas du tout.

-Entrez et attendez-moi dans le hall, conseilla-t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Elle s'avança dans la maison, et lança un regard intrigué à toutes les richesses qu'elle devinait autour d'elle. Le hall était meublé avec beaucoup de goût, et un escalier, sans doute de marbre, s'élevait devant elle. Si l'endroit ne semblait pas avoir été aménagé pour écraser, le luxe en suintait très clairement. Elle voulut se retourner pour parler au garçon.

Il avait disparu.

OoO

Reiji marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs du manoir. La lettre lui brûlait la poche. Il avait reconnu l'écriture de leur père au premier regard, évidemment. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se saisit d'un coup papier pour ouvrir méthodiquement l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, une simple carte, comme une carte de visite. Dessus, de la même manière, on avait écrit : « _Pas la moindre marque_ ».

Cela aurait pu laisser perplexes beaucoup de personnes, y compris dans sa famille. Pas lui. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, son père - _leur_ père- ne voulait pas que le moindre mal soit fait à cette fille. Pas de morsures, donc. Il déposa précautionneusement la carte sur son bureau, puis revint dans le hall.

La fille n'avait pas bougé. Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de l'examiner, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant, ne la jugeant pas assez importante pour cela.

Elle remarqua aussitôt sa présence, et se tourna vers lui pour l'observer. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque effrayant. Ses cheveux, coupés avec précision, étaient d'un rouge légèrement plus clair que ceux des autres garçons.

-Mon nom n'y était pas, je présume, dit-elle calmement en l'observant.

Elle ne questionnait pas, elle affirmait, comprit Reiji avec une pointe de surprise.

-Hitsugaya Mayonaka, salua-t-elle en tendant une main gantée.

Il la prit, et se pencha pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres. En se redressant, il fit glisser son regard sur sa tenue. Il eut la surprise de découvrir une robe à crinoline à la pointe de la mode... Du milieu du XIX ème siècle.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire plus conventionnel qu'aimable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle dévoila ses canines que Reiji découvrit un point essentiel sur la nouvelle venue, qu'il ajouta à sa liste.

Intelligente, froide, surprenante et...

Vampire.

 _17 août_

Le taxi s'arrêta à nouveau devant la maison des Sakamaki. Le hasard avait voulu que ce soit le même homme qui s'occupe des deux trajets. Le pauvre homme était, à vrai dire, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il n'était personne, dans la ville, qui appréciait ce coin. On murmurait bien trop de choses sur l'endroit pour cela... Des choses terribles.

Il leva un œil vers celle qui était assise à l'arrière, pour voir si elle savait dans quoi elle se jetait. Les yeux fermés, elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au reste du monde. Le chauffeur déglutit et reporta son regard sur la route. Il la laissa avec soulagement devant la grille, et prit le temps, pour une fois, de l'aider à décharger.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un peu pitié d'elle. Peut-être pour sa petite taille, pour ses cheveux courts, ou bien pour la balafre qui lui marquait le visage. Il s'estima bien mal remercié par le regard qu'elle le jeta.

Elle avait des yeux peu rassurants.

Elle observa l'endroit où elle était, puis poussa la grille sans gêne, un sac sur l'épaule et une valise à la main. En avançant, elle provoquait un cliquetis à cause des chaînes qui paraient ses Doc Martens, énormes, montantes et noires. Elle arriva à la porte et y frappa.

N'obtenant pas de réaction, elle recommença, puis se mit à la marteler jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle s'ouvre. Un garçon avec un chapeau et des yeux verts lumineux l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Elle se renfrogna avec l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Grinça-t-elle. Sacha Belikova, annonça-t-elle. Je suis supposée être attendue. Ah, et...

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste de cuir, et en sortit une enveloppe chiffonnée, qu'elle lui tendit en la tenant entre deux doigts, comme si cela la dégoûtait. Le garçon s'en saisit, provoquant volontairement un contact entre leurs mains, contact qu'il prolongea un peu trop. Si cela troubla l'adolescente, elle ne le montra pas.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et l'observa pendant qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe et en sortait une mince carte.

- _Pas la moindre marque_ , lut-il à voix basse, avec une moue. Quel dommage, commenta-t-il en levant ses yeux vers elle. C'eut été un plaisir...

Il avait une voix un peu chantante et curieusement aiguë pour un homme. Tout en parlant, il leva une main vers le visage de Sacha, qui se pétrifia brièvement, puis le repoussa sans douceur.

-Entre et ne reste pas dans le froid, souffla-t-il sans réagir particulièrement à son geste.

Sacha obtempéra, et laissa ses valises dans l'entrée. Le garçon, qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, la suivit. Il se comportait d'une manière à la limite de la bienséance. Régulièrement, il la frôlait dans ses mouvements, effleurait ses cheveux, ses mains... Sacha ne broncha pas. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte avec l'intention de l'ouvrir, cependant, elle posa son regard vers lui et annonça sur le ton de la conversation :

-Vous saviez que les statistiques veulent que la plupart des violeurs aient subi ce qu'ils font à leurs victimes dans leur enfance ?

L'homme gloussa à ses mots, et retira son chapeau pour s'incliner légèrement devant elle. Elle ne parvint pas à déterminer si elle avait frappé juste ou non.

-Je suis Laito Sakamaki, chaton... Peut-être nous entendrons-nous bien...

Sacha ne broncha pas. Ni devant le surnom, ni devant la menace qui suintait des paroles du jeune homme. Elle se détourna, et il ouvrit la porte.

 _19 août_

Reiji surveillait l'allée par la fenêtre quand la jeune femme suivante arriva. Deux, déjà, étaient dans le manoir. Chacune avec une carte venant de leur père. Reiji s'efforçait de trouver un schéma. En deux fois, ce n'était pas possible, mais si quelqu'un arrivait aujourd'hui encore, il pourrait déjà déterminer la régularité des arrivées et prévoir les suivantes.

Il vit de loin la jeune femme descendre du bus, et fronça les sourcils. Elle se dirigea directement vers la grille, renversa la tête en arrière pour examiner le manoir, fit une moue, et ouvrit la porte. Reiji eut un soupir. Il ne descendrait pas ouvrir. Ayato était plus qu'impatient de l'arrivée de la prochaine femme, et était sans doute déjà au courant.

Tant pis pour elle si le vampire enfreignait les règles dictées par leur père.

OoO

La fille en question, qui répondait au nom de Lyana Vial, hésitait sur la marche à suivre. En fait, pour un peu, elle aurait pu s'enfuir en courant. Elle aurait peut-être _dû_ s'enfuir au courant. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle devait s'attendre.

Une maison remplie de vampires, probablement pires les uns que les autres.

Du coup, elle avait pris ses précautions. Pas à coup d'armes en argent, d'eau bénite ou autres bêtises de ce genre. Non, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle avait appris trop tard l'existence des vampires, et seule une formation commencée au plus tôt lui aurait permis de rivaliser avec eux.

On boirait son sang dans cette maison, et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle vivait _déjà_ avec un vampire depuis deux ans, elle n'y couperait pas. Elle levait la main pour frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un type aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts étincelants.

 _Je peux peut-être dire « Je cherchais juste les toilettes »._ A la place, elle déglutit, et tendit la main avec amabilité.

-Enchantée, Lyana, vous avez dû être prévenu de ma venue.

Il la jaugea, et elle se raidit sous son regard inquisiteur. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses longs cheveux blonds platines, sur son manteau bien ajusté, sur son jean qu'elle portait serré. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il la regarda dans les yeux.

Pupilles vertes dans pupilles vertes.

Il eut ensuite un sourire carnassier, et dédaigna sa main en lui tournant le dos.

-Reiji ! Beugla-t-il en s'avançant dans le hall. Y'en a une autre.

-Euh... dit Lyana. J'ai une lettre pour vous...

Tout en parlant, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, pour en sortir l'enveloppe, marquée par l'écriture qu'il connaissait et avait en horreur. Il la lui arracha sans qu'elle puisse voir son mouvement, et l'ouvrit dans un bruit de déchirement de papier.

- _Pas la moindre marque_ , cracha-t-il avec rage. S'il croit que j'ai quoi que ce soit à foutre de ses ordres à la con... Je ne vais pas laisser des sangs pareils me filer sous le nez.

Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par Reiji.

-N'y pense pas, Ayato, ordonna-t-il. Tant que nous ne saurons pas de quoi il s'agit, nous ne les toucherons pas.

-Les ? Releva la blonde sans cacher sa surprise.

-Tu es déjà la troisième à arriver en six jours, lui annonça-t-il tandis que le garçon aux cheveux rouges qu'il avait appelé Ayato se raidissait et paraissait prêt à frapper.

-Ah. Je voulais apporter un cadeau, mais je ne savais pas ce qui conviendrait, dit la jeune femme avec embarras, j'en suis désolée...

-Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, annonça Reiji, coupant court à ses excuses. En attendant de déterminer ce que vous faites là, j'ose espérer que vous ne nous ennuierez pas.

Le visage de Lyana se ferma, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis elle emboîta le pas à Reiji, tournant le dos à Ayato. Il la suivit du regard, un éclat inquiétant brillant dans ses yeux.

 _21 août_

La quatrième fille arriva, une fois n'est pas coutume, au milieu de la nuit. Il pleuvait ce soir-là. Si les vampires étaient éveillés, ils étaient cependant au lycée. Elle fredonnait une chanson et marchait sur le bord de la route, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le manoir. Elle voulut pousser la grille, mais celle-ci était solidement fermée. Cela ne suffit pas à la décourager, et elle l'escalada en quelques mouvements rapides.

Parvenue de l'autre côté, elle s'épousseta les genoux, et reprit sa marche jusqu'à la porte. Elle y cogna quelques fois et n'obtint pas de réponses, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque le manoir était presque vide.

Presque, si on oubliait un blond endormi sur son canapé, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

La jeune femme n'hésita pas à ouvrir la porte et à rentrer. Elle était trempée, elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée. Elle était partie de chez elle depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas pris de vrai repas depuis.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux depuis son canapé à l'étage supérieur. Quelqu'un était dans la maison. Pour être honnête, une vague de flemme l'envahit à l'idée de se lever, mais il le fit toutefois. Reiji avait prévu de rentrer pour examiner la nouvelle arrivante. S'il avait trouvé avec quelle régularité les jeunes femmes arrivaient, il ne savait toujours pas combien elles seraient, ni pourquoi elles étaient là.

Ses récents pronostics prévoyaient six filles, une pour chacun d'entre eux. Shuu serait ravi qu'il se trompe. La raison de leur présence leur était toujours inconnue, et l'aile protectrice que Karl Heinz avait étendue au-dessus d'elles les laissaient perplexes. Shuu descendit lentement l'escalier, et aperçut une jeune fille au milieu du hall.

Non, erreur. Une jeune femme, constata-t-il lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui.

Ses traits juvéniles l'avaient induit en erreur. Il ne la détailla pas, probablement par pur manque d'intérêt.

-Tu dois avoir une lettre pour moi.

-En effet, dit la fille.

Elle se délesta d'un gros sac à dos qu'elle ne portait que sur une épaule, et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit un portefeuille rose pâle, et tendit l'enveloppe ivoire au blond. Il l'ouvrit avec un soupir, comme si c'était un énorme effort pour lui.

« _Pas la moindre marque_ ». Encore. Comme c'était prévisible. Comme c'était ennuyant.

-Je peux espérer prendre une douche ? Questionna la fille. Et manger quelque chose ? Et avoir des vêtements pour me changer ? J'ai les miens mais j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient souffert du voyage.

Elle assortit sa phrase d'un léger rire, et parla en penchant la tête sur le côté. On aurait juré une gamine qui quémandait. Elle aurait pu demander des bonbons sur le même ton, et Shuu se fit fugitivement la réflexion qu'elle aurait probablement parlé de la même façon à un homme dont elle serait en train de braquer la banque.

Cette femme aux allures d'enfants n'était cependant pas assez pour qu'il se concentre sur elle plus longtemps. Déjà, il remettait en place ses écouteurs et lui tournait le dos.

-Débrouille-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix distante. Il y a des salles de bain et une cuisine. Pour les vêtements, je ne sais pas. Tu demanderas aux autres quand ils rentreront.

La fille eut une moue un peu déçue, comme si cela l'ennuyait qu'il ne s'occupe pas d'elle.

-Je m'appelle Éléonore Tenshioni, clama-t-elle à tout hasard dans la direction du jeune homme.

Elle le vit s'appuyer contre un mur et pensa qu'il allait lui répondre, mais à la place elle l'observer glisser contre le mur et y rester, visiblement endormi. Elle soupira et chercha autour d'elle. Sur un canapé se trouvait une couverture. Elle s'en saisit et enveloppa doucement l'étrange blond. Au passage, effleurant sa peau, elle la trouva gelée.

Elle prit aussitôt la décision d'aller préparer un chocolat chaud. Ou peut-être préférait-il le lait ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui pensaient que la plupart des problèmes pouvaient être résolus par une bonne boisson.

Shuu la perçut qui s'éloignait, vaguement surpris, mais pas assez pour ouvrir les yeux et l'interroger. Une question agaçante tournait cependant dans son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Combien en restait-il ?

* * *

 _Et hoplà ! Quatre filles arrivées, et autant de Sakamaki ! Toutes les review/conseils sont les bienvenus ! En espérant que ce début vous a plu,  
_

 _Dyana :3_


	4. Prologue partie 2

_23 août_

La fille suivante ne fit pas vraiment dans la dentelle. Elle aurait pu, bien sûr, mais de fait, ce fut plutôt à son avantage. Les garçons étaient sur les nerfs. Les filles promettaient un repas de rêve, et ils ne pouvaient y toucher. Un vrai supplice de Tantale... Connaissant leur père, il était capable de l'avoir fait exprès. Du coup, ils auraient été prêts à boire n'importe quoi. Le problème était que mis à part une visite express à leur école, où ils avaient découvert que tous les papiers des filles étaient en ordre, ils ne sortaient pas.

Reiji imposait sur ce point une discipline de fer, et il avait sans doute raison. Il aurait suffi de quelques minutes pour que les garçons se fassent arrêter, dans leur état actuel...

Les jeunes femmes sortaient peu de leurs chambres. Par manque d'intérêt pour l'extérieur pour certaines d'entre elles, comme Mayonaka et Sacha. La belle vampire et la petite humaine ne s'étaient pas rapprochées à proprement parler mais on pouvait percevoir entre elles un respect silencieux. Qui se traduisait uniquement par un mince signe de tête lorsqu'elles se croisaient par hasard.

Pour d'autres, comme Lyana, c'était de l'esprit de conservation. Certains auraient peut-être dit de la peur, mais elle aurait qualifié ça d'intelligence. C'était en réalité de l'instinct de survie à l'état pur. Elle refusait de se faire tuer par un de ces six jeunes crétins arrogants alors qu'elle avait survécu deux ans avec l'un des vampires les plus anciens de la planète.

Quant à Eléonore, le fait était qu'elle était cruellement dépourvue de cet instinct de survie. Le seul instinct qui semblait la guider, était son côté maternel. En deux jours, elle avait reprisé Teddy avec un soupir réprobateur digne d'une mère modèle, s'était mise à préparer du thé à intervalles réguliers pour Reiji (Très bon, soit dit en passant), et avait voulu forcer Shuu à prendre des vitamines.

L'absence de peur qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard des vampires était sidérante, et ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une seule façon : elle n'était pas au courant. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait affaire à des monstres capables de lui briser la colonne vertébrale juste en la serrant un peu trop. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils pourraient la laisser mourir d'une hémorragie sans se sentir coupables.

Et eux, ils ne savaient pas que, sur les quatre filles présentes, trois étaient des bombes à retardement capables du pire. Ils ne savaient pas non plus que la quatrième était sous la protection d'un des hommes les plus dangereux au monde.

La cinquième fille, donc, arriva par surprise dans la propriété. Les vampires étaient pourtant particulièrement attentifs. La grille était gardée par un Laito un peu trop enthousiaste, Subaru errait en grondant dans les jardins, Shuu était endormi sur l'escalier dans l'entrée, et les autres restaient vigilants.

Ils faillirent pourtant ne pas la remarquer.

Pour leur défense, rien ne les préparait à cela. D'ailleurs, la surprise que la fille leur causa faillit provoquer sa mort. En effet, elle arriva par la voie des airs.

Pas en hélicoptère ou autre jet privé, non... En volant. Elle se posa de manière gracile à l'une des fenêtres, et se glissa dans une des chambres tandis que les ailes se résorbaient.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait dedans, hésitante, la porte fut ouverte par un Kanato ricanant. Il s'avança vers elle sans lui prêter attention. Il avait soif, et les règles du vieux ne l'arrêteraient pas. Mayonaka, par contre, s'avança dans la pièce et s'interposa.

\- Tu es la suivante ? Demanda-t-elle à l'arrivante en plantant ses pupilles bleues dans celle de la jeune fille, une blonde aux très longs cheveux.

La fille déglutit puis hocha la tête, et sortit la traditionnelle enveloppe. Mayonaka la saisit et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle la rendrait à Reiji. Kanato ne bougeait plus depuis que la vampire était rentrée dans la pièce.

\- Je suis Shara Desombres, annonça la fille sur un ton embarrassé. Je suis désolée d'être entrée directement, j'étais épuisée.

Mayonaka se détourna. La fille se mordillait les lèvres avec embarras, mais la vampire ne lui prêta pas attention et s'éloigna, entraînant Kanato dans son sillage. Il se dégageait d'elle une atmosphère fascinante, et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il la suivait.

Peut-être.

 _25 août_

La jeune femme était appuyée contre la fenêtre du bus. De temps en temps, elle baissait les yeux pour pianoter un message rapide sur son portable. Elle ne voulait pas venir, et la seule chose qui l'avait convaincue, était le fait qu'on lui avait promis que Yui la rejoindrait sous peu. On ne lui avait toutefois pas vraiment laissé le choix, sans quoi elle aurait attendu que son amie parte.

Elle signala au chauffeur qu'il lui fallait descendre devant l'imposant manoir sans amabilité. Elle portait pour tout bagage un sac à dos noir. Elle observa d'un coup d'œil rapide les alentours du manoir, constata avec satisfaction que la propriété, en plus d'être visiblement immense, semblait posséder une forêt. Elle appréciait.

Elle poussa la grille d'un geste presque méprisant, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle aurait pu frapper, mais elle ressentit une bouffée de claustrophobie à la simple idée d'y entrer. Après avoir passé des heures, enfermée dans ce bus, elle ne tenait pas à retourner dans un « intérieur » aussi vite. En quelques minutes, elle ne distinguait plus le manoir qu'en une vague masse derrière elle.

D'un autre côté, elle n'y prêtait pas du tout attention.

Autour d'elle s'étendaient, à présent, des parterres de roses. Pas n'importe lesquelles : de magnifiques roses blanches. Et cela, à perte de vue.

Kalista, car tel était le nom de la brunette qui avançait dans le parc des Sakamaki, songea que Yui se serait extasiée devant leur beauté, leur nombre, aurait sans doute aussi réussi à lâcher un commentaire niais sur l'entretien que cela devait nécessiter, et l'amour que leur distillait forcément le jardinier.

Kalista aurait ri, aurait ébouriffé les cheveux de son amie, et se serait passée de tout commentaire. Elle aimait trop Yui pour cela.

Parce qu'elle, elle ne voyait pas la même chose. Elle ne voyait pas ici quelque chose de magnifique, au contraire, elle percevait une sorte de douleur sourde. Elle frémit, et fit demi-tour pour retourner au manoir. L'odeur entêtante des fleurs la rendait presque malade. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, une voix froide retentit dans son dos.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Elle pivota avec lenteur. Malgré le calme apparent du garçon qui avait parlé, une colère évidente suintait dans sa voix. Elle le détailla avec prudence. Il était grand, et si elle s'était intéressée à ça, elle l'aurait trouvé beau. Il avait des cheveux blancs, dont une mèche qui cachait l'un de ses yeux. L'autre était rouge, constata-t-elle.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas à ça qu'elle s'attarda. Elle prêta bien plus d'attention à ses épaules larges, à son torse musclé, et surtout à ses poings serrés au point que ses jointures étaient visibles. Alors seulement, elle sut à quel point il était dangereux. Menaçant, elle s'en était aperçue, mais dangereux était quelque chose de très différent.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux.

Il la combla immédiatement en avançant de plusieurs pas vers elle.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais là, cracha-t-il avec fureur entre ses dents serrées. Comment tu es entrée et _pourquoi_ t'étais avec les roses, putain !

\- Subaru ! Protesta une voix agacée qui appartenait en fait à Éléonore, tu vois bien qu'elle a l'air complètement perdue, enfin ! Ma pauvre chérie, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers Kalista, sidérée, tu veux rentrer ? Boire quelque chose de chaud, peut-être ?

Kalista déglutit - _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille qui me donne du « ma pauvre chérie » ?_ \- puis enfouit la main dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir une enveloppe, qu'elle exhiba, incertaine de la personne à laquelle elle devait la remettre. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs tressaillit en l'apercevant, et la lui arracha des mains.

Il déchira le papier avec sauvagerie, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes, et en sortit une carte. Il lut, avec une expression de rage marquant son visage, ce qui était écrit dessus, chiffonna dans son poing le bout de papier, puis la jeta sur le sol avec fureur.

\- Subaru... commença Éléonore avec réprobation, tu...

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda d'une voix timide une petite blonde que Kalista n'avait pas encore remarquée jusqu'alors.

Tournant la tête vers elle, Kalista s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa Yui. Éléonore la regarda et sourit.

\- Shara ! C'est-à-dire que...

\- Je vais ramasser ça, dit-elle en se penchant vers le papier.

Éléonore hocha la tête. Subaru avait de la chance qu'elle soit arrivée, sans quoi il se serait pris un sermon bien mérité. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la nouvelle venue, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Shara. Subaru avait observé les filles et s'était éloigné d'un pas rapide.

\- Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Demanda Éléonore avec douceur. Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi. Je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud...

Shara lui lança un sourire amusé. Le chocolat d'Éléonore était absolument délicieux. Ayato en avait fait plusieurs fois l'échange, et Kanato lui-même, qui l'avait tant effrayé lors de son arrivée, était capable de se montrer... Disons, vaguement plus aimable pour en obtenir. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne semblait pas intéressée. En se redressant, le papier en morceaux à la main, Shara jugea bon de préciser :

\- C'est une tuerie, tu sais, tu devrais y goûter !

\- Kalista Komori, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Shara sourit, ravie de cette attention. Seul Subaru, qui s'était posté sur un balcon du manoir, remarqua que c'était les premiers mots de la mystérieuse arrivante...

 _27 août_

Lyana, bien qu'à l'abri dans sa chambre, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Tout ça ressemblait de plus en plus à un traquenard. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était prévu par Karl Heinz, et elle n'était pas sûre d'y tenir. Mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée que de plus en plus de filles se retrouvaient dans cette maison. Certaines sauraient peut-être se débrouiller, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas de toutes... Elle la première.

Alors elle avait pris sa décision. Elle chercherait à éloigner la prochaine arrivante. Aussi, quand elle vit une jeune femme descendre d'un taxi en tirant sa valise, elle l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention.

De son poste, elle put voir qu'elle avait des cheveux courts, qui lui semblèrent noirs. Ou peut-être étaient-ils bleus... Auquel cas, il y aurait probablement une autre inhumaine dans la place, et elle serait encore plus ennuyée pour la suite des évènements. Quand elle vit la jeune femme pousser, après une hésitation, la grille d'entrée, elle sauta sur ses pieds, et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle dévala à toute vitesse l'escalier central, traversa le hall en courant, et arriva devant la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit vivement. La jeune femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté haussa un sourcil, surprise, puis baissa la main. Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper.

\- Vous êtes très réactifs, ici, commenta-t-elle, un sourire dans le regard.

Lyana, elle, ne souriait pas, loin de là. Elle devait faire vite. Elle était prête à parier que les autres vampires étaient au courant, et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer de la convaincre de ne pas rester. Comme à son habitude, ses actes étaient réfléchis.

Même si les garçons arrivaient rapidement, elle devrait avoir le temps de convaincre cette fille de s'en aller. Et eux ne pourraient pas la forcer à rester.

\- Si tu restes, tu risques la mort, dit Lyana en des mots choisis.

La fille hocha la tête, et Lyana se tut. Elle comprit soudain que l'autre était au courant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se doutait de ce qui allait arriver dans cette maison.

\- J'apprécie, dit sincèrement la fille avec un sourire. Le conseil est le bienvenu mais, vois-tu, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Et puis, je suis du genre à me débrouiller toute seule... Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, figure-toi.

Lyana ne put contenir une légère moue. Elle aussi. Elle avait simplement espéré, très sincèrement, lui éviter une fin qui ne manquerait pas d'être atroce. Elle se contenta donc de s'écarter et de laisser l'autre passer. Son visage reprit son impassibilité en seulement quelques secondes. Elle pivota pour se diriger vers sa chambre, et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Sacha. Elles se fixèrent seulement une poignée de secondes, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, mais la russe se doutait désormais de quelque chose.

\- Hé, la retint la nouvelle venue.

Lyana pivota. Son air affectueux avait disparu. La fille devant elle était morte en sursis, comme toutes les personnes de ce manoir. A quoi bon jouer un rôle ? Malgré tout, l'adolescente lui tendit la main :

\- Lyra Drako. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir rencontrée.

Lyana serra sa main sans laisser transparaître d'émotions. Et puis elle frémit en regardant la fille dans les yeux. Sa pupille s'était étrécie, se réduisant à une simple fente, et l'humaine eut l'impression de fixer un reptile.

\- J'ai une lettre à remettre à quelqu'un, précisa l'autre fille tandis que ses yeux redevenaient normaux. Tu sais à qui je peux m'adresser ?

\- A moi, répondit la tranquille voix de Reiji.

Lyana tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent pour une poignée de secondes. Toutefois, l'humaine était très loin d'être effrayée, constata le vampire. Lui qui l'avait toujours vue comme une petite chose fragile, s'avouait maintenant surpris par son calme et sa capacité de réflexion.

\- Je vais rejoindre ma chambre, annonça-t-elle froidement.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Pendant ce temps, Reiji récupérait l'enveloppe de la jeune femme, et y lisait les mots rituels. Il soupira puis, d'un simple geste, comme on chasse une mouche, éloigna celle-ci.

 _29 août_

Sophie laissa échapper un long soupir en refermant la porte de sa chambre. Le travail dans cette maison était éprouvant. Pas physiquement, ou en tout cas pas plus que ça, mais mentalement. Principalement depuis qu'elle avait été mordue. C'était arrivé plusieurs années plus tôt, maintenant, à l'époque elle travaillait à mi-temps et était au lycée.

Depuis, elle était devenue travailleuse à temps plein, et vivait sur place. On ne l'avait plus jamais touchée, mais elle pouvait parfois lire la faim dans les regards que les vampires posaient sur elle. Elle avait en fait eu de la chance, puisqu'elle avait appris que son sang était « mauvais ». En somme, banal. Comme elle.

Elle avait réussi à éviter les morsures en menaçant Reiji Sakamaki, le seul être raisonnable de la maison, de les dénoncer et de porter plainte pour rupture du contrat. Elle n'était pas payée pour ça. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, seule l'inquiétude d'une bataille juridique l'avait poussé à interdire à ses frères de s'approcher d'elle.

Sophie défit d'un geste son uniforme, une robe de femme de chambre des plus raisonnables. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette tenue, mais elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient non plus. Elle gagnait bien sa vie de cette manière, et cela lui suffisait. Quand elle aurait assez d'argent, elle partirait pour la France, comme elle en rêvait depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'elle comptait se changer, pour passer quelque chose de plus confortable, son service étant terminé, elle aperçut une enveloppe épaisse, d'un blanc cassé, sur son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait ce genre d'intrusion. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle la lui soit remise en main propre cela elle l'aurait au moins toléré plus facilement.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille, ainsi qu'une épaisse liasse. Elle devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau contrat, et fronça les sourcils. Le sien n'était pas encore terminé.

 _Mademoiselle Lalande, j'espère que vous accepterez mes modestes demandes..._

La première phrase à elle seule la fit grimacer. Ce style ampoulé ne pouvait correspondre qu'à son employeur. Il demandait, constata-t-elle en survolant l'ensemble du texte, à la déplacer vers un autre domaine. Un autre manoir, visiblement. Pour cela, il proposait un remaniement du contrat, qu'il lui demandait de signer et de déposer à la poste, à une adresse indiquée.

La rousse réprima un sourire moqueur, devinant le contenu implicite de la lettre. Si elle refusait, elle serait renvoyée. Pire, peut-être que son employeur demanderait aux adolescents de la maison de la tuer. De toute façon, elle se fichait du lieu sur lequel elle était envoyée. Relisant la feuille, elle prit conscience que les conditions du contrat entraient en application immédiatement.

Très bien.

Elle prit le temps de lire attentivement tous les détails de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à signer. Elle avait de vagues connaissances de droit, tirées de l'intérêt qu'elle portait au sujet. Si elle n'avait pas dû travailler, elle l'aurait sans doute étudié. Elle ne le regrettait pas particulièrement pour autant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle hocha la tête et signa la feuille dans un geste imprécis. Après cela, il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour emballer ses maigres possessions. Sophie ne voyageait pas lourd. Quelques livres, quelques vêtements qu'elle portait peu, et, bien sûr, quelques objets personnels. Elle savait qu'elle serait nourrie et logée.

Elle retira sa robe, et la posa sur son lit. Elle recevrait un autre uniforme dans l'autre maison. Ensuite, elle enfila quelques vêtements simples, à savoir une tunique à col roulé qui mettait en valeur son corps mince, et un simple collant, ainsi que d'élégantes bottes. Tout, dans sa tenue, était bon marché, sans marques, mais elle lui allait bien. Elle s'adressa un clin d'œil dans le miroir, puis franchit la porte, sa valise à la main.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches, et s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée en entendant une voiture. Ces derniers temps, elle avait observé la présence de nombreuses arrivantes dans le manoir, et elle aurait peut-être pu s'inquiéter pour elles. Toutefois, elle avait décidé, avec l'indifférence qui la caractérisait souvent, qu'elles auraient à se débrouiller seules.

Elle salua d'un signe de tête les deux jeunes femmes souriantes, et resserra le col de son manteau autour d'elle avant de franchir la porte.

Sa destination ? Le manoir Mukami...

 _29 août, de nouveau._

Ce jour-là fut à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour diverses raisons. D'abord, il devait permettre d'accueillir les dernières arrivantes. Ensuite, parce que ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis le 15, ils furent tous réunis autour d'une même table. Les repas de famille étaient un simulacre de vie, et personne n'y était réellement animé, même si Reiji continuait à les imposer. Par jeu, peut-être ?

L'ambiance était curieuse et silencieuse. Même Eléonore, habituellement si explosive, si... vivante, la plus vivante de tous, restait étonnamment silencieuse. Ses yeux étaient vides, et son absence d'activité et de réaction était presque inquiétante. Lyana, coincée entre un Shuu endormi et un Laito hélas particulièrement réveillé, avait un terrible pressentiment.

D'après son expérience, les repas entre vampires ne _pouvaient_ pas bien se passer. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'efforça de museler l'impression que les plats se trouvaient autour de la table.

Sacha était assise de l'autre côté de Laito, et lançait une répartie cinglante quand il se montrait un peu trop entreprenant. Malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas trop souffrir de sa présence, et on aurait même pu affirmer que le fantôme d'un sourire dansait sur son visage.

Mayonaka, entre Reiji et Kanato, se tenait assise parfaitement droite. Elle était toujours aussi élégante, même vêtue, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là, d'un costume d'homme. Reiji l'avait examinée d'un regard désapprobateur, mais n'avait rien dit. Dans ses manières, la vampire restait très féminine, et sa beauté était presque inquiétante. Ayato côtoyait pour sa part une Shara tendue, que Kalista n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Elle restait très silencieuse, mais il arrivait que d'inquiétants grondements sortent de sa gorge quand, par malheur, un des vampires s'approchait un peu trop de sa protégée.

Pour l'instant, connaissant les ordres de leur père, ils n'avaient rien tenté à leur encontre. Pour l'instant. Ils n'en demeuraient pas moins de terribles prédateurs. Lyra, enfin, était assise un peu plus loin, légèrement excentrée par rapport aux autres. De toutes les personnes présentes, curieusement, c'était elle qui faisait la plus adulte. Elle tenait entre ses doigts un verre de vin, et ne semblait pas écouter les conversations. Il émanait d'elle une aura de danger qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

On aurait pu penser que cela suffirait à garder les vampires à l'écart. Après tout, Kalista et Mayonaka dégageaient la même impression. Seule Lyana savait qu'il aurait été stupide de penser ainsi. Sacha, elle aussi, s'en doutait, par expérience non pas des vampires mais bien des hommes. Car rien n'excitait davantage des prédateurs que des proies résistantes.

L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de secondes en secondes, et même les plus tranquilles ou les plus inconscientes des adolescentes présentes le ressentaient. Cela fit sortir Éléonore de sa torpeur. Elle lança aux alentours un sourire rayonnant, quoique un peu forcé. Elle s'efforça de détendre l'atmosphère, et était en train d'y parvenir, sous les regards noirs de Reiji et quelques autres vampires, quand on sonna à la porte.

Elles sursautèrent toutes, et le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Elles avaient fini par remarquer, elles aussi, que de nouvelles personnes arrivaient tous les deux jours. Elles échangèrent des regards rapides, plutôt tendues. Reiji ne broncha pas. D'un simple geste de la main, il envoya le majordome, un vieil homme qui se tenait droit comme un piquet près de la porte ouvrir à la nouvelle arrivante.

Dans le silence, ils entendirent donc la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, une voix joyeuse retentit.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous savez qu'il pleut, dehors ?

Il y eut ensuite un bruit de valise, visiblement traînée à l'intérieur. La nouvelle venue partait dans de grandes explications, s'excusant pour l'arrivée tardive « en plein repas, désolée », et continua à bavasser de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une toux discrète l'interrompe. Reiji fronça les sourcils. S'il appréciait l'initiative, il n'aimait pas l'idée que le majordome se permette d'agir ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme, et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la pièce. La première d'entre elle avait une tresse brune, qui tombait élégamment sur le côté droit de son visage, et descendait jusqu'à son ventre. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un joli éclat, et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire délicat et malicieux, qui conférait à son expression quelque chose de très doux et agréable. Elle était vêtue d'un élégant haut vert qui soulignait ses courbes, et d'un simple jean. Des baskets de marque venaient parfaire le tableau, et sa tenue avait clairement été composée avec goût.

La deuxième fille se tenait légèrement en retrait, et son expression comme son attitude montrait une certaine méfiance à l'égard des personnes présentes. Elle était légèrement plus grande que la première, et faisait bien plus âgée, plus mature. Ses cheveux, d'un brun soyeux et foncé, tombaient dans son dos. Son visage était à demi dissimulé par une mèche de cheveux, et elle souriait froidement. Elle portait une tunique noire et un leggings noir moulait ses longues jambes. La ceinture rouge qui ceignait sa taille était la seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue, si l'on excluait les Doc Martens pourpres qui remontaient presque jusqu'à ses genoux.

\- Aya Darking, annonça joyeusement la première arrivante en avançant vers la table. On est désolées, on pensait vraiment arriver plus tôt, mais c'est vraiment atroce ici, on a mis des heures à trouver un taxi, et figurez-vous qu'au début il a refusé de nous emmener ici ! Comme quoi il n'aimait pas le coin... Quoi qu'il en soit, ¡No tiene importancia!

En parlant, elle s'agitait, et elle renversa un verre. Dans un mouvement souple et rapide qui fit tressaillir les vampires et éveilla l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table, son amie le rattrapa.

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois... conseilla-t-elle simplement sur le ton de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de ce genre de choses, comme son sourire s'adoucissait. Jazz P... Shadow, se reprit-elle après avoir buté sur le début de son nom.

Reiji amorça un mouvement pour se lever, ayant l'habitude d'endosser le rôle du maître de maison. Toutefois, le surprenant, ce fut Shuu qui se redressa pour s'avancer vers les deux jeunes femmes. La posture de Jazz se modifia imperceptiblement, se rapprochant d'une garde de combat, mais le blond n'y prêta pas attention. Il se contenta de tendre mollement une main vers elles.

Elles l'observèrent d'abord sans sembler comprendre, et Aya allait lancer une plaisanterie sur le sujet quand Jazz hocha la tête et commença à fourrager dans son sac. Elle trouva rapidement son porte-monnaie, noir, sobre et élégant (griffé par une marque très célèbre), et en sortit deux enveloppes couleur ivoire, qu'elle tendit au garçon.

Il les prit, dans un mouvement qui laissait supposer que c'était absolument épuisant, puis retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise sans les ouvrir et sans prononcer un mot. Reiji lui lança un regard noir, et adressa un mince signe de tête en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Avez-vous déjà mangé ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois parfaitement méprisant et impeccablement poli. Prenez place, poursuivit-il comme elles répondaient par la négative. Nous n'avons pas fini de manger, mais les domestiques pourront rajouter deux couverts.

Les deux femmes s'assirent donc. Jazz s'installa à côté de Lyra, qui se fendit d'un signe de la main, et Aya se laissa tomber à côté d'Eléonore. Aussitôt, celle-ci la salua avec bonne humeur et commença à discuter. De nouveau, la tension retomba dans la pièce. Le babillage de celle qui s'était imposée comme la « maman » du groupe y était pour quelque chose et, si Reiji pensait qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, il se trompait lourdement. En effet, la jeune femme avait assez d'expérience en matière de « réunions de famille qui se passaient mal » pour savoir qu'il valait mieux mettre les autres à l'aise.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle excellait dans ce domaine.

Pendant ce temps, Shuu prenait son temps pour ouvrir les enveloppes. Il en devinait le contenu, à quoi bon dépenser son énergie pour se dépêcher ?

Il eut pourtant une surprise de taille en ouvrant la première. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la carte. Celle-ci était parfaitement vierge. Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, et une bouffée de faim l'envahit brutalement quand il comprit. Son père avait toujours eu un humour tordu, mais il battait là des records... Il leur laissait carte blanche.

Son mouvement fut bien plus rapide pour ouvrir la seconde. Là, en revanche, il trouva quelques mots tracés à la main. « _Pas la moindre morte_ », cette fois-ci, constata-t-il. D'un geste, il abattit les deux cartes sur la table. Les vampires comme les captives posèrent leur regard dessus, et relevèrent les yeux, échangeant des coups d'œil.

Chez tous ou presque, le sens apparaissait dans les esprits. Bouffées d'angoisse brutales, montées d'une envie trop longtemps réprimée...

Les vampires passèrent à l'attaque.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Il s'agit de la deuxième partie du prologue ! Il a mis particulièrement longtemps à arriver et j'en suis désolée, mais il y a eu de nouvelles inscriptions, un peu de dernière minute, et je tenais à les insérer, du coup voilà, il n'arrive que maintenant ! J'ai essayé de développer un peu plus les personnages et, s'il y en a certains qui sont un peu laissés de côté, j'essaierais de les mettre en avant dans le prochain chapitre.  
_

 _Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf Sophie qui est bel et bien à moi ! Et j'en profite pour vous remercier toutes très fort pour vos reviews, qui me motivent beaucoup pour continuer à écrire, et aussi pour dire un grand merci à **LyneG** , ma beta-readeuse, qui m'a été d'un grand secours pour ce chapitre !_

 _A propos de prochain chapitre, il faut que je vous prévienne tout de suite : il va être violent. Autant dans le gore que dans le psychologique, et les vampires vont abîmer les personnages, dans tous les sens du terme. Donc voilà, je préviens (je pense qu'il va mériter un passage au rating M, pour tout vous dire, mais si vous préférez que je reste plus dans la suggestion, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review/à m'envoyer un message pour m'en faire part)._

 _Tant que j'y pense, ça m'aiderait si vous me donniez le rapport de vos personnages et à l'amour et leur expérience dans le sujet (si elles ont déjà eu des relations, sérieuses ou non, etc.) Merci d'avance !_

 _Aussi, si vous trouvez que les vampires ou vos personnages sont un peu OOC (out of character), déjà, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Toutefois, je considère que dans ce(s) prologue(s), nous ne sommes pas dans une situation normale, puisque les vampires n'ont pas le droit de toucher les filles. Donc ça va s'améliorer par la suite, promis :)_

 _ **Naheiah :** A priori (mis à part pour ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit il es plus long que ce que je fais en moyenne), je devrais pouvoir tenir au rythme d'un chapitre par mois. Si tu veux m'envoyer de nouvelles informations, il n'y a pas de problème, mais je préfèrerais qu'on en discute par message, parce que j'avais déjà imaginé pas mal de background pour ton personnage, vu qu'elle connaît bien les vampires pour avoir vécu avec l'un d'entre eux ^^ J'adore Yuma, c'est un de mes personnages préférés (même si j'ai surtout un faible pour Subaru, en fait :3) !_

 _Il n'y a que ton personnage qui est attirée par lui, mais par contre il y en a certaines qui seront de très bonnes amies avec lui, si ça peut te donner des informations._

 ** _PandoraPendragonHale_** _:_ _Hey ! On va voir un petit peu tout ça au fur et à mesure, en effet ! Je considère qu'il n'y a pas encore eu de "vraies rencontres", pour le moment ils se sont surtout croisés, donc je vais sûrement détailler les relations au fur et à mesure._

 ** _LyneG_** _:_ _Bon, on a beaucoup discuté de tout ça par message donc je n'en dis pas plus, mais merci beaucoup pour être passée ! :3_

 ** _Cyri-chan_** _:_ _Oki, j'insèrerai tout ça au fur à mesure ! Du coup je voulais te demander : elle est pudique ou pas ? Je pense mettre cette rencontre là (pour la "vraie" rencontre, je veux dire), mais du coup ça m'arrangerait de le savoir. Peut-être des lemons mais effectivement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite x) ceci dit, si la fiction passe en M, autant en profiter ^^ Donc oui, peut-être !_

 ** _aura darkwolf_** _: hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta participation, comme tu peux le voir, ton personnage a été inséré dans l'histoire elle aussi. Yui apparaitra en effet dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler la "deuxième partie" de la fiction, mais donc pour le moment, comme tu as pu le voir, ton personnage est sans elle.  
_

 ** _ange_** _: Eh bien voilà, je suis contente que ça t'aie plu. J'espère que l'arrivée de ton personnage te plaît aussi. En fait, pour le moment, je l'imagine comme étant assez timide, mais si tu veux me donner plus de précisions sur elle n'hésite surtout pas !_

 **trafalgarlyra** : _Hey ! OC insérée, elle aussi. Vu qu'il ne reste qu'Azusa de libre, elle sera avec Azusa si ça ne t'embête pas :)_

 ** _BlueSey17_** _: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies cette fiction. C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de fictions sérieuses sur ce fandom, surtout en français T_T Et donc oui, Yui apparaitra en effet, mais sans doute bien plus tard, et elle aura un rôle plutôt important, même si je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment ;)_

 _Voilà, bonne soirée/journée à tout le monde, et à bientôt dans vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même s'il n'est pas forcément positif, tous les conseils sont bons à prendre !_

 _Dyana._


	5. Chapitre 1 : Let it bleed

_Hey hey ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je vais vous faire une note en bas de trois pieds de long, mais je ne vais pas trop m'attarder ici. Toutefois, je tenais à prévenir avant le chapitre plutôt qu'après que certaines seront peut-être surprises parce qui arrive à leur personnage. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne s'agit que du premier chapitre et qu'elles auront bien assez de chances de revanche ou de se ressaisir. De même, songez au fait que ma priorité est de respecter le caractère des garçons...  
_

 _Bref, je vous laisse lire. Comme d'habitude, pensez à me signaler la possible présence de traits de caractères OOC._

 _Sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sophie._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Let it bleed**

Leur rapidité était impressionnante. Ils furent tous debout d'un bond, avec des mouvements aussi précis que mortels. S'ils avaient voulu les tuer, elles seraient mortes. En tout cas, ce fut ce que pensa Lyana. Elle avait de nombreuses connaissances sur les vampires, sans doute un peu trop pour son propre bien -s' _ils_ l'avaient su, ils n'auraient sans doute pas hésité à l'éliminer. Car, en effet, plus un vampire était ancien, plus il était puissant.

Elle devinait que les garçons n'étaient pas les seuls vampires présents. On pouvait y voir une forme d'instinct, une intuition.

Sacha se leva vivement, visiblement sur le qui-vive. Elle percevait, depuis son arrivée dans la maison, que quelque chose clochait fortement. Ça, et puis des conversations surprises là où elle n'aurait pas dû les entendre, bien sûr. Elle examina la scène d'un regard. Les différents garçons s'étaient levés, eux aussi et gardaient la bouche fermée. Pourtant, elle aurait juré... Non, ridicule. Des crocs dans la bouche de quelqu'un ? Pitié.

Mayonaka étouffa un bâillement, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, et lança aux vampires un regard presque moqueur. Ayato, qui avait accueilli Lyana, eut un sourire qui ne préparait rien de bon, et regarda la vampire droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire la fière, cracha-t-il avec un intense mépris dans la voix. Pour nous, tu es une nouvelle-née. Ne crois pas que tes misérables pouvoirs te permettront de rester en vie si nous en décidons autrement.

La jeune femme eut un long soupir, comme si Ayato venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait renversé quelques gouttes de l'excellent chocolat d'Éléonore sur sa veste. Autrement dit, elle n'aurait pas pu être moins intéressée.

Dans la pièce, la tension était palpable, et c'était à peine si les jeunes femmes osaient respirer. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient à l'aise. Ni les créatures surnaturelles qui étaient pourtant nombreuses, ni les humaines qui ne connaissaient rien de la situation. En fait, dans l'esprit de celles-ci tournoyait plutôt la question « _Pouvoirs ? Quels pouvoirs ?_ »..

Toujours est-il que Mayonaka esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Après cela, il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui allait se passer : elle allait simplement se retirer dans sa chambre, où elle passait le clair de son temps.

Ayato se déplaça tellement vite qu'il en devint invisible.

Dans un même mouvement, Jazz et Mayonaka levèrent la main, mobilisant leurs esprits pour bloquer le garçon. Si le pouvoir de télékinésie de Jazz n'était pas le plus développé chez elle, celui de Mayonaka était impressionnant, et elle ne douta pas d'arrêter le vampire.

Lyana esquissa un sourire terriblement triste. Prévisible. Tellement, tellement prévisible. Combien de jeunes vampires étaient arrivés dans le château dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant des années avec l'ambitieuse idée de tuer son père adoptif ? Elle avait très vite cessé de les compter. Et il allait sans dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient même arrivés à le blesser gravement.

Mayonaka ralentit sensiblement le garçon, et cela lui sauva la vie ce qui, en revanche, était extrêmement surprenant. Au lieu de détacher proprement la tête du corps, comme c'était vraisemblablement son intention, il entailla profondément, à mains nues, le cou de la jeune femme. Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Silence effarant et effaré, calme empreint d'une désagréable surprise.

Au premier regard, Sacha et Lyana surent que le garçon avait touché la carotide de la femme. L'une par l'expérience des combats qui lui avait conféré une excellente connaissance du corps humain - _mais les gens présents autour d'elle étaient-ils seulement humains ?_ L'autre, plus tristement, par l'habitude de ce genre de situations.

Mayonaka leva la main vers l'endroit touché. Lentement, pendant que tous restaient médusés. Puis le jet de sang explosa, et elle bascula vers l'arrière sans un son.

Éléonore poussa un hurlement en se levant. Aya fit un bond vers l'avant, et fut la première à parvenir près de la blessée, qui était agitée de spasmes. Elle voulut poser ses mains sur le cou de la femme, compresser sa plaie, éviter de trop grandes pertes de sang, mais elle fut obligée de les retirer avec un bref gémissement de douleur.

Shara prit aussitôt sa place. Kalista l'avait suivie immédiatement, tous sens en éveil et prête à la défendre contre la bande de psychopathes chez lesquels elle était visiblement tombée. Remarquez, les psychopathes, elle connaissait. Réunissez dans un orphelinat une cinquantaine de gamins traumatisés par divers évènements, une bande d'adultes soit sans autorité, soit prêts à tout pour l'imposer, et une gamine isolée. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que les choses se finissent mal.

Au passage, elle lança un bref coup d'œil aux paumes de la brune. Celle-ci les observait toujours, l'air abasourdie. Elles étaient carbonisées. Aussitôt, Kalista pivota vers sa protégée, qui poussait de petits cris.

\- Lâche-la, siffla-t-elle en attrapant la blonde aux longs cheveux. Lâche-la, c'est vraiment trop dangereux !

Shara tourna très légèrement la tête, lui lançant un coup d'œil décidé.

\- Si j'arrête, elle va se vider de son sang et elle va mourir, dit-elle sur un ton étonnamment calme. Ce n'est pas un choix que je peux accepter de faire.

Pourtant, elle retira ses mains de la blessure. Les traces de brûlures sur les siennes s'effaçaient déjà, considéra Kalista, sidérée. Quant à la blessure de Mayonaka, elle s'était refermée, mais la jeune femme était toujours inconsciente.

\- Il faut l'emmener dans ma chambre, décréta Lyana, qui était restée en retrait jusqu'alors. Et on devrait _toutes_ y aller.

Ce fut pour les adolescentes un brutal rappel de ce qui venait de se passer. La violence gratuite dont avait fait preuve Ayato marquerait probablement durablement les esprits, mais là, pour quelques instants, elles avaient toutes été préoccupées par la simple idée de sauver une vie.

Jazz, emplie d'une colère glacée pivota dans la direction des garçons. Ayato avait passé la langue sur ses doigts avec un certain intérêt, puis hocha la tête, l'air approbateur. Kanato s'était avancé, fasciné par le sang qui gouttait lentement de la table vers le sol. Il s'accroupit près de la chaise, et ouvrit la bouche, juste sous le flot.

Il laissa entendre une petite exclamation.

\- C'est tellement, tellement sucré, susurra-t-il d'une voix particulièrement effrayante. Je suis sûr qu'à sa source, ça doit être encore meilleur...

Il se tourna vers Mayonaka, et commença à se redresser, quand le bruit de Reiji, tapant une fois sèchement dans ses mains les figea tous sur place.

\- Avez-vous idée du temps qu'il va falloir pour effacer la tâche de cette nappe ? Ayato, la prochaine fois tu es prié de faire cela à un endroit où cela ne me portera pas préjudice.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, l'incongruité totale de ce qu'il venait de dire aurait presque pu porter à rire. Là, cela glaça encore plus les jeunes femmes. Elles ne pouvaient attendre d'aide de personne, dans cette maison. Elles étaient entièrement et totalement livrées à elles-mêmes.

\- Hmmm, souffla Laito, lascif, mon cher Reiji, même toi tu dois bien réagir un sang d'une pareille qualité... Quel gâchis, toutefois, d'en avoir laissé autant s'échapper...

Le sang battait aux tempes de Sacha. Rester calme, respirer. Ne pas les laisser prendre l'avantage de la terreur. Celui qui aurait peur ne survivrait pas. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte. Elles devaient toutes sortir d'ici, aussi vite que possible.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et elle retint un sursaut. C'était Subaru, qui avait shooté dedans, la faisant sortir de ses gonds.

\- Dégagez, cracha-t-il à leur attention, ou je vous égorgerai toutes moi-même !

La surprise aurait pu les paralyser sur place et peut-être aurait-il mis sa menace à exécution, mais elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Vivement, Lyra souleva Mayonaka dans ses bras, et elles se dirigèrent toutes vers la porte.

\- Ma chambre, dit simplement Lyana tandis qu'elles couraient dans les couloirs.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt sortir ? Demanda Kalista, sortant de son habituel mutisme dans cette grave situation.

Sacha eut un rire bref et dépourvu de toute joie. Quoiqu'il se passe dans cette maison, elle avait deviné la réponse à cette question, la première qu'elle s'était posée quand le type aux cheveux blancs avait défoncé la porte.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on survivrait assez longtemps pour faire ça, si on essayait ?

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid, mais il n'y avait personne pour contester qu'elles soient réalistes. Lyana lui lança un regard bref. Tant mieux, si elles avaient compris. Celles qui ne réaliseraient pas assez rapidement les faits, mourraient.

OoO

\- Ayato, commença froidement Reiji, puis-je savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Nous avons reçu des règles très claires. Elles ne doivent pas mourir, et cela semblait être ce que tu voulais.

Ayato jura.

\- Ne me questionne pas sur mon comportement. Cette fille était chiante, c'est tout.

Le rire de Laito résonna dans le salon, tandis qu'il ajustait son chapeau avec élégance. Ayato se raidit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas la vérité, mon cher frère ? Elle a ramené à la mémoire le tendre souvenir de notre mère, c'est tout. Tu l'as perçue comme une menace, et tu as cherché à l'éliminer.

\- Tu as lamentablement raté ton coup, d'ailleurs, poursuivit Reiji. Si tu cherches à tuer quelqu'un, par pitié soit efficace. Hitsugaya-San (1) est en effet sans doute dangereuse. Mais elle le sera encore plus maintenant, et nous ne pouvons plus compter sur l'effet de surprise.

\- Nous n'éliminerons personne, annonça la voix lasse de Shuu. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir régler les problèmes provoqués par votre agitation...

\- Ce genre d'égoïsme te sied parfaitement, railla Reiji. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous efforcerons en effet d'éviter d'aller jusqu'au meurtre. Suis-je clair ?

Silence dans la salle. Ayato lança un regard par la fenêtre, l'air désintéressé. Soudain, une lueur passa dans son regard, et il se tourna vers ses frères, l'air carnassier.

\- Laquelle vous voulez ? Elles sont neuf, donc certains pourront en avoir deux. Je veux l'une des deux dernières. Pas la grande planche à pain. L'autre.

Personne ne répondit à la question du garçon, mais il avait planté dans l'esprit des cinq autres d'inquiétantes graines d'idées.

OoO

Les neuf filles débarquèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Lyana, et Lyra déposa la femme qu'elle soutenait sur le lit.

\- Elle a perdu trop de sang, annonça immédiatement la jeune femme, qui semblait avoir pris la direction des opérations. Je suis donneuse universelle, mais il serait quand même utile de savoir ce qu'elle est pour...

\- AB, annonça Jazz, l'air intensément concentrée. Je suis AB négative, est-ce que... ?

\- Je suis AB positive, dit Shara, les traits tirés. Je peux peut-être aussi...

\- Certainement pas, l'interrompit Kalista.

Aya posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde aux longs cheveux, avec beaucoup de douceur.

\- Quoi que tu aies fait tout à l'heure, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Ne risques pas de te mettre en danger, d'accord ? Assieds-toi, tu as l'air épuisée...

Éléonore observa la scène, l'œil vide. En temps normal, elle aurait été la première à s'occuper de Shara. Elle aurait aussi pris en main les manœuvres d'évacuation, elle aurait fait un chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, et aurait même trouvé le temps de nettoyer la nappe de Reiji. Là, elle ne faisait rien. Elle ne faisait rien parce qu'elle se disait que, peut-être, tout irait beaucoup mieux si elle foutait le feu à ce putain de manoir.

En brûlant, il éliminerait tous ces... ces salauds. Peut-être que les filles brûleraient aussi dedans, mais ce ne serait qu'un simple dommage collatéral. Ce serait tant pis. Elle, elle serait dehors, et serait sereine.

Oui, décidément, l'idée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Dans un état second, elle se leva. Foutre le feu, réduire en cendres toute cette atrocité, et être enfin tranquille.

\- Elly ? Appela timidement la voix de Shara.

Éléonore se reprit brutalement. On avait besoin d'elle, et il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne de cette idée. Le feu, c'était mal. Elle aurait dû avoir intégré cette idée un peu mieux que ça depuis la dernière fois.

\- Shara, je vais faire une tournée de chocolat chaud. Vous devriez rester ici, je reviens dès que possible.

Le temps de battre des paupières, et elle s'était déjà éloignée tranquillement.

\- Parce que son chocolat est censé résoudre tous les problèmes ? Questionna une Jazz hautement incrédule.

Un éclat amusé brilla dans le regard de Lyra, toujours près du lit.

\- Si tu poses la question, c'est que tu n'y as pas encore goûté. Crois-le ou non, Éléonore pourrait arrêter une guerre avec son chocolat. Et même si ça ne servait à rien... Le regard de Lyra se fit triste. On devrait vraiment lui être reconnaissantes d'essayer aussi fort de faire aller les choses mieux.

Jazz examina la jeune femme, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- On va attendre Éléonore pour commencer les explications, dit Lyana sur un ton fatigué. En attendant, il faut vraiment que...

Mayonaka se mit brutalement en position assise sur le lit avec un hoquet. Pendant que toutes les filles reculaient, retenant un cri, Jazz tendit vivement son poignet à la femme. Elle s'en saisit, et planta ses crocs dans la chair de la grande brune. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis des bruits de succions emplirent la salle.

\- Jazz, commença Aya, fébrile, ne prends pas de risque, d'accord ?

Un sourire étonnamment doux éclaira le visage dur de Jazz, tandis que celle-ci se tournait vers Aya.

\- C'est gentil, mais je connais mes limites, tu sais.

Mayonaka s'arracha au poignet de l'autre fille avec un grognement.

\- Je vais le tuer, annonça-t-elle sur un ton polaire. Je vais le geler jusqu'aux os, je vais le plonger dans la pire fournaise qu'on peut imaginer, et puis je vais l'égorger. Je le regarderai se vider de son sang à mes pieds, et je ne bougerai pas.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu ne prennes pas ce risque, soupira Lyana. Il est inutile de chercher lequel est le meilleur d'entre vous. Par contre, ils sont six.

\- On est neuf, répondit Lyra, haussant un sourcil et étirant ses lèvres en un sourire plutôt inquiétant.

\- Ok, je vais reprendre. Ils sont six vampires, d'un âge inconnu et d'une puissance tout aussi peu déterminée. On est peut-être neuf, mais il y a un certain nombre d'humaines. Qui l'est, d'ailleurs ? Questionna Lyana, tournant la tête.

Sacha prit une inspiration silencieuse, imperceptiblement tremblante. Humains et vampires. Cette séparation, aussi stupide et improbable soit-elle, était pourtant évidente. Elle aurait pu se mettre à hurler, se débattre contre cette idée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix, comme souvent. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, pour se vider du monde qu'elle connaissait. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle contemplait un univers tout à fait différent.

S'adapter. S'adapter pour survivre.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille chercher Eléonore, dit-elle calmement. Je pense que c'est le genre de conversation que nous devrions toutes entendre.

Les filles la regardèrent, avec la même pensée à l'esprit. « Nous ». Le mot leur venait facilement, et pourtant elles étaient toutes tellement, tellement différentes. D'origines, de races, comme certaines venaient de le découvrir, mais aussi d'âges, de caractères, et sans doute du tout au tout. Il y en avait sans doute avec lesquelles elles ne s'entendraient jamais, et d'autres avec qui elles pourraient devenir amies.

Peut-être que plus aucune d'entre elles ne dirait « nous » à nouveau, ou en tout cas pas aussi facilement. Mais ce soir, elles étaient toutes heureuses de l'entendre. Parce qu'être plusieurs permettrait – peut-être – de s'en tirer un peu plus longtemps.

\- J'y vais, décida Shara sur un ton à la joie un peu forcée. Il vaut mieux qu'elle sache.

\- Je t'accompagne, annonça aussitôt Kalista, d'une voix qui ne souffrait clairement aucune contradiction.

Shara lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elles sortirent ensemble de la pièce, plongeant les filles restantes dans le silence. Aya semblait désemparée, observant Mayonaka avec appréhension. Elle se tourna vers Jazz. Derrière la bonne humeur qui émanait naturellement d'elle, on pouvait percevoir une certaine inquiétude. Pas pour elle, curieusement, mais bien pour son amie.

\- Jazz... Tu...

\- Yona', dit Jazz, coupant Aya.

Elle tendit une main solennelle vers l'autre adolescente. Mayonaka eut un sourire. Elle était toujours d'une terrible pâleur. Ses yeux brillaient encore de cet éclat anormal, presque ensanglanté ; et elle était toujours parcourue d'un léger tremblement. Toutefois, elle se mit debout et, à nouveau, elle eut la prestance d'une reine. Elle prit la main qui lui était offerte, et inclina imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Merci pour ton sang, commenta-t-elle calmement.

Jazz hocha brièvement la tête, puis alla s'asseoir sans un mot sur le lit de Lyana. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'elle s'en tire. Si elle pouvait sauver des vies, elle le ferait, mais il était plus qu'improbable qu'elles survivent toutes à ce qui les attendait.

\- Je sors, dit la voix de Mayonaka, la coupant brutalement dans ses pensées. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire.

Lyana se raidit et releva vivement la tête, prête à intervenir, quand Lyra ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

\- Tu sais que tout acte irréfléchi correspondra à une déclaration de guerre et entraînera vraisemblablement une mise à mort collective, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais que toute forme de violence aura cet effet, admit Mayonaka avec un sourire beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Toutefois, je doute que ce crétin comprenne ce qu'est la violence psychologique.

Sans laisser plus de temps aux autres pour tenter de la faire changer d'avis, elle disparut. Pas comme dans « elle franchit la porte », non, elle disparut vraiment. Une seconde elle était là, et l'autre elle était ailleurs. Jazz détourna le regard, l'air habitué à ce genre de scènes, mais Sacha cilla, avant de secouer la tête. Il allait sans doute lui falloir un temps d'adaptation pour ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Et plus que tout, il allait falloir que ce temps d'adaptation soit rapide.

OoO

Mayonaka marchait d'un pas rapide à travers le manoir. Le spectacle était surprenant. Il fallait l'admettre, la vampire était absolument sublime. Même en vêtements d'homme, il était impossible d'ignorer sa féminité, tant par sa démarche élégante et assurée que par son corps longiligne et moulé par ses vêtements.

Le sang qui recouvrait ses vêtements tranchait terriblement avec cette élégance naturelle.

Si elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par cela, elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle avait envie de tuer ce type, de toutes ses forces. Tellement fort qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se retenir. D'une main assurée elle remit ses cheveux en place, et les sentit légèrement collants. Probablement du sang séché, songea-t-elle distraitement.

Elle ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes. Elle ne tuerait peut-être pas Ayato, mais elle pourrait lui faire peur. Vraiment peur.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres une fois qu'elle eut trouvé sa proie.

D'un seul mouvement souple, elle s'élança, et il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour rejoindre le garçon. Il marchait, l'air ennuyé, à travers le manoir. Il avait planté ses mains dans ses poches, et sa démarche était nonchalante, comme toujours. Il releva la tête et sourit, l'air mauvais, quand Mayonaka s'approcha.

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique, mais il en aurait fallu bien plus pour troubler la vampire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle se contenta de lever une main et, brutalement, il fut figé sur place. Une mince pellicule de glace recouvrait son corps, mais aussi son visage et sa bouche. Entre les doigts de la jeune femme apparut un cristal, qu'elle fit tourner délicatement, examinant la structure ciselée avec précision, d'une beauté parfaite.

\- Fait intéressant, le corps est composé principalement d'eau. Le sang aussi. L'extraire de celui que tu as fait couler tout à l'heure n'a pas été très compliqué.

Le regard d'Ayato se noircit. Il banda ses muscles. Il allait faire exploser cette saloperie, et après, il allait finir le travail qu'il avait raté un peu plus tôt. Il allait séparer très proprement le corps de cette connasse de sa tête, et après il allait la filer à Kanato, pour que ce tordu la mette dans son musée. C'était le genre de truc qu'il aimait bien faire. La seule question qu'Ayato se posait était : est-ce qu'il recollerait la tête ?

Sauf qu'il en fut incapable.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire ne serait-ce que se craqueler cette glace.

Mayonaka leva les yeux, l'air tranquille.

\- L'air autour de toi est bien en-dessous de zéro. Cette glace est sans doute plus solide que du béton armé. Si tu me touches encore, tu finiras dans cet état. Pour toujours. C'est dommage, étant immortel, tu n'en verrais jamais la fin.

Elle s'avança vers lui. Tout sourire ou trace d'humour avait disparu -si cela avait déjà existé. Elle planta fermement ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.

\- Touche-moi encore, et crois-moi, tu regretteras de ne pas être mort.

D'un geste simple, elle brisa le cristal dans sa main, puis s'éloigna. Ayato sentit la glace le libérer, et un grondement sortit de son corps.

Elle croyait lui faire peur ? Il pouvait parfaitement la tuer avant qu'elle ne le gèle. Pas ce soir, toutefois. Il la laisserait penser qu'elle avait raison, pour un peu de temps. Juste pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point il était stupide de croire pouvoir jouer sur l'intimidation dans cette maison. Juste pour qu'elle sache à quel point il était _facile_ de briser une fille comme elle.

OoO

\- Cette maison est vraiment trop grande, commenta Shara avec un rire bref.

\- Tu ne t'y perds pas, fit remarquer Kalista avec l'économie de mots dont elle était coutumière.

\- Toi non plus, rappela Shara avec bonne humeur, et tu es là depuis encore moins longtemps que moi. Ton sens de l'orientation est vraiment exceptionnel.

Fait rare, Kalista sourit, comme si les mots de Shara lui rappelaient une bonne blague. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse, et Shara n'ajouta rien. Elle badinait pour remplir le silence vide et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien, la maison apparaissait lugubre. Éléonore, au moins, avait une manière bien à elle d'occuper l'absence de son et l'absence de lumière. Elle rayonnait presque, et elle était toujours agitée, bruyante même quand elle ne parlait pas.

Elle était essentielle dans cette maison. Elle s'y était déjà fait une place, s'insérant sans difficultés, et son absence pouvait devenir une véritable souffrance. Shara ne cherchait pas une seconde mère, pourtant. Elle était convaincue que, déjà, c'était le cas pour la plupart des gens dans cette maison. Ils ne s'en étaient juste pas aperçus pour le moment.

Et puis le monde explosa.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser violemment, et elle tomba sur le sol sans pouvoir réagir, et entendit le cri de protestation de Kalista, avant qu'il ne sonne soudainement très étouffé. Elle voulut se redresser, se retourner, quand quelqu'un s'assit brutalement sur son dos.

Un rire plus qu'inquiétant résonna, et Shara comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Kanato. Cette espèce de dangereux malade venait de lui tomber dessus !

Elle chercha à se débattre mais, il fallait l'admettre, elle n'était en aucun cas taillée pour le combat. Ni son corps, certes, puisqu'elle n'était ni grande ni musclée. Toutefois, ni son esprit ni sa race ne la prédisposaient pour les affrontements. Shara aurait pu être décrite comme la bonté même, plus généreuse encore, d'une certaine façon, qu'Éléonore. De plus, en tant qu'ange, elle ne disposait de rien pour lutter.

Pas de pouvoirs particuliers pour cela : pas de possibilités de défense, et encore moins pour la dimension offensive. Elle n'avait jamais considéré cela comme une tare. Pas une seule seconde.

Soigner les gens pouvait signifier leur sauver véritablement la vie, et elle était très heureuse ainsi. Là, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir réagir. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante. Elle avait beau s'agiter, elle n'était pas capable ne serait-ce que de faire vaciller Kanato.

Elle le sentit qui saisissait ses cheveux à pleines mains, et les tirait vers l'arrière, violemment. Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de douceur dans son geste, pourtant il soupira, se penchant vers son oreille :

\- Tu as vraiment des cheveux magnifiques...

Elle poussa un cri, s'agita de nouveau, mais il tira à nouveau sa chevelure, comme on le ferait avec les rênes d'un cheval rétif. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que la douleur éclatait à l'arrière de sa tête.

Que faisait Kalista ? Se demanda-t-elle brutalement. Comme toujours, elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle ne l'aidait pas, et elle y pensa sans haine ni colère. Au contraire, une soudaine peur pour la jeune femme l'envahit. Elle commençait à la connaître, et avait particulièrement remarqué la vigilance dont elle pouvait faire preuve à son égard.

Si elle n'intervenait pas, c'était que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

En effet, à la seconde même où Kanato avait poussé Shara, la brune était entrée en action, et elle aurait sans doute pu repousser l'étrange garçon aux cheveux violets si Laito n'était pas intervenu. Sortant de nulle part, le garçon avait enroulé un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

Dans l'un de ses réflexes surprenants, elle avait basculé le bassin vers l'arrière, moyen parfaitement efficace pour se débarrasser d'un assaillant.

Ou en tout cas, d'un assaillant humain.

Avec un rire bref, Laito s'était déporté sur le côté, avant de plaquer son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme. La main qui maintenait sa taille la tira un peu plus près encore de lui, et son autre main vint presser ses lèvres. En soi, le vampire ne faisait rien de particulier, toutefois son simple contact avait quelque chose de malsain, presque répugnant.

Sans pouvoir intervenir, malgré ses tentatives, contrecarrées sans difficultés par la force surhumaine du roux, elle vit Kanato se saisir de la sublime chevelure de l'ange.

Elle le vit, l'air particulièrement amusé, sortir d'une poche de son uniforme, un couteau à la lame légèrement recourbée.

Elle hurla contre la main de Laito, redoubla d'efforts pour s'écarter de lui, avec pour seul effet de lui arracher un gloussement. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille et susurra :

\- Ne t'en fais pas : j'adore ça quand elles se débattent...

Kanato trancha, d'un simple geste, la toison blonde de Shara, dont la tête repartit alors brutalement vers l'avant. Il se leva ensuite et, à la manière d'un gamin les paumes pleines de confettis un jour de carnaval, les lança en l'air.

Shara s'était retournée, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées en une expression de peur et de choc. Laito, après une ultime pression autour de la taille de l'humaine, la relâcha. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita vers Shara, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

L'ange se laissa aller aux sanglots, lentement, et Kalista commença à la bercer tendrement. Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard menaçant aux deux frères, mais les bourreaux avaient déjà disparu.

\- Kali' ? Sha' ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Questionna la voix d'Éléonore, légèrement derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour la regarder. Eléonore. Si droite, si solide. Un mur porteur, décidèrent-elles instantanément. Si elle quittait le manoir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'effondrerait dans la seconde. Et elles aussi.

Elle tenait à deux mains un immense plateau, avec vraisemblablement assez de chocolat chaud pour soutenir un siège. Elle examina la situation d'un regard. La marque rouge autour des lèvres de Kalista, les yeux rougis de Shara et... Par les dieux, les cheveux de Shara. Elle déposa le plateau sur un large meuble de bois, et s'accroupit près des deux jeunes femmes, toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Du bout des doigts, elle se saisit du menton de Shara pour la regarder.

Elle aurait, alors, pu sortir toute une série de banalités, allant de « Oh, ce n'est pas si grave » à « Ça va, ce ne sont que des cheveux ! ». A la place, elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

\- On est neuf, il y en a bien au moins une qui sera capable d'égaliser ça !

Incrédule, Shara l'observa. Dans les yeux d'Éléonore brillait un éclat étrange, inhabituel. Dangereux, presque.

\- Et on va te trouver un couteau, conclut-elle avec un sourire froid. Tu en voudras un aussi, Kalista ? Questionna-t-elle négligemment. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à en récupérer dans les cuisines !

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent, abasourdies. Non pas par les mots de l'autre humaine, mais bien par son refus total d'abandonner.

\- Lutter ne sert à rien, exposa Éléonore en récupérant tranquillement son plateau et en se mettant en marche vers la chambre de Lyana. Par contre, on pourra s'en servir. Et on _saura_ s'en servir, ajouta-t-elle, vengeresse. Vous avez déjà fait de la cuisine ?

Surprises, elles hochèrent vaguement la tête. Éléonore sourit.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas-là, on va s'en tirer !

OoO

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, il était près de onze heures du soir, et les neuf femmes du manoir étaient toutes assises, qui sur le sol, qui sur le bureau, qui sur le lit. Aya éclata de rire comme une gamine après avoir avalé quelques gorgées du breuvage tant vanté. Même Jazz se fendit d'un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Lyra eut un rire de gorge et se tourna vers Jazz, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, non ? S'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui doit survivre, ce sera sans doute Éléonore !

\- C'est génial comme raison, renchérit ladite Éléonore. « A survécu parce que son chocolat était vraiment trop bon ». J'imagine que c'est mieux que de ne pas survivre du tout, mais quand même...

\- Éléonore, tu mériterais un prix ! Lança Aya avec bonne humeur.

L'atmosphère était curieusement légère, et Lyana s'en voulait déjà de devoir la plomber. Pourtant, elles n'étaient là que pour une raison, et il était impératif qu'elles en parlent. Elles ne pouvaient pas risquer bêtement la mort de quelqu'un sous le simple prétexte qu'elles n'en savaient pas assez. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Shara qui parla la première.

\- Je pense que c'est le moment, non ?

Presque aussitôt, la joyeuse bonne humeur qui régnait s'envola. Les yeux de Shara, à nouveau, se remplirent de larmes, et cette fois ce fut Aya qui posa une main sur son épaule, avant de se fendre d'un sourire lumineux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, _paloma_ , je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

Elle effleura simplement les pointes abîmées par le couteau, et siffla entre ses dents : « _¡Qué vergüenza!_ ».

\- Bon, vous avez, je pense, compris que nous étions chez des vampires.

Un silence lourd lui répondit. Des regards s'échangèrent rapidement, plus ou moins inquiets.

\- J'ai tout à l'heure demandé qui était humaine, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, reprit-elle après une grande inspiration. Il ne faudrait _surtout pas_ que s'installe entre nous un climat de méfiance lié à ça. Juste... Hitsugaya-San, tu es une vampire ?

Mayonaka la regarda avec une certaine hauteur et se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête. Lyana déglutit, et se focalisa à nouveau sur les personnes réunies.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir : nous n'avons aucune chance. Même le champion du monde de course n'est pas plus rapide qu'eux ; même le champion poids lourd de boxe, de judo, ou de n'importe quel sport de combat ne peut espérer les battre. Notre seule chance de nous en sortir, c'est de faire profil bas. Et, croyez-moi, plus vous aurez l'air forte ou fière, plus ils auront envie de vous briser. Plus ce sera fort. Plus vous souffrirez.

\- Donc on devrait s'écraser ? Demanda la voix de Lyra, qui claqua, sèche, dans le silence. Je ne vais certainement pas fermer ma gueule devant ces connards sous ce prétexte-là !

Lyana eut un mouvement de recul, et Sacha, qui était à côté de Lyra, esquissa discrètement un mouvement, rapprochant sa position d'une garde de combat. La métamorphose de la fille adorable et joyeuse, quoiqu'un peu distante, qu'elle était une poignée de minutes plus tôt, était surprenante. Elle se tenait droite, le buste sorti, et les yeux pleins de morgue.

\- S'ils s'approchent de moi, je les broierai. C'est tout.

Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, et Lyana secoua la tête. Toutefois, cela semblait avoir donné le signal du départ, et plusieurs filles commencèrent à s'en aller, Mayonaka la première. Après elle, Éléonore se leva, presque ennuyée, et proposa à Shara et Kalista de dormir avec elle pour la nuit, ce qu'elles acceptèrent, l'air soulagé. Jazz et Aya, à leur tour, s'éloignèrent.

\- Désolée, lança vivement Aya en s'éloignant. Mais il faut qu'on range toutes nos affaires, qu'on sache où on dort, et il va sûrement falloir faire plein de trucs et...

Jazz la tira en arrière, lui évitant de percuter la lourde porte de bois de plein fouet.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre que je l'ai ouverte ? Demanda-t-elle, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il faudra sans doute donner d'autres informations à celles qui sont parties, précisa-t-elle gravement à l'intention de Lyana. Les vampires sont peut-être trop rapides pour des humains, mais nous ne le sommes pas tous... Aya, attention au tap...

Il y eut un bruit de chute puis quelques jurons mêlant aussi bien l'anglais que l'espagnol. Jazz secoua la tête, et murmura, comme pour elle-même « Ces tableaux avaient l'air bien accrochés, pourtant... ».

Ensuite, elle s'éloigna, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Lyana serra le poing à s'en faire mal. Elle l'avait dit, il ne fallait pas éveiller de conflit entre les races mais, encore plus après des années passées à les côtoyer, elle ne pouvait supporter l'arrogance des inhumains. Tellement meilleurs. Tellement plus rapides, plus forts, plus... Plus tout. Ils étaient bien mieux faits pour évoluer dans ce manoir que les humains.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de frapper quelqu'un. Elle se retint, contenant les larmes de rage qui lui venaient. Elle pouvait lutter, à sa façon.

Près d'elle, Sacha s'éclaircit la gorge, et Lyana tressaillit avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de les tuer ? Questionna la russe de but en blanc.

Lyana battit des paupières, plusieurs fois, avant de répondre, les sourcils froncés.

\- _A silver knife, straight to the heart_ , dit-elle en anglais, reprenant les paroles de son père adoptif. Seul un couteau en argent le peut. Et encore, il faut réussir à les prendre par surprise assez pour pouvoir le planter dans leur cœur... précisa-t-elle avec un rire jaune.

Sacha hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion. Elle releva la tête pour planter ses curieux yeux dorés dans ceux, verts, de l'humaine.

\- C'était bien, ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu as sans doute sauvé des vies, y compris la mienne.

Lyana songea que c'était sans doute l'équivalent d'un « Merci », et hocha la tête. Sacha la salua d'un geste de la main, puis sortit, et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Elle fit un bruit feutré, et Lyana se retrouva seule.

Elle ferma les yeux.

OoO

Sacha ouvrit le robinet de l'immense baignoire de l'une des nombreuses salles de bain des Sakamaki. Elle avait simplement récupéré des serviettes dans sa chambre, et sans plus se poser de questions, avait rejoint la salle de bain la plus proche. Elle se sentait épuisée et, surtout, elle éprouvait le besoin presque compulsif de se laver.

Se laver de tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui, de tout ce sang qui avait coulé, de celui qu'on verserait sans doute à nouveau dans les jours à venir.

Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.

Elle retira ses vêtements et les laissa tomber au sol. Elle savait qu'au Japon on se lavait traditionnellement _avant_ d'entrer dans le bain, mais l'idée de ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude, et passa quelques instants, les yeux rêveusement tournés vers le plafond, à contempler les volutes de vapeur qui s'élevaient lentement au-dessus d'elle.

Elle aurait aimé dormir ; elle aurait aimé oublier. Elle préféra marquer dans le marbre de sa mémoire les évènements de la journée. Paupières closes, elle commença à esquisser mécaniquement le portrait de ceux qui étaient vraisemblablement ses ennemis.

Elle ne mourrait pas. Elle s'y refusait.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et tourna mollement la tête dans cette direction. Shuu, l'aîné silencieux de la famille des Sakamaki, entra dans la pièce, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses éclatants iris bleus, et la regarda. Elle lui rendit son coup d'œil, sans bouger. Étonnamment, il se contentait de regarder son visage.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle, employant des mots aimables que démentait son ton tranchant.

\- Il s'agit de ma salle de bain. Tu peux sortir.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis se rappela des conseils de Lyana. Bientôt, dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur un couteau en argent, elle pourrait les défier. Là, elle se fendit d'un sourire glacial.

\- Tu es venu voir une fille nue ? Questionna-t-elle. Tu ne comptes pas profiter du spectacle ?

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux méprisants.

\- Ne crois pas représenter pour moi quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un garde-manger.

Sacha hocha la tête, puis se leva tranquillement, et remarqua qu'elle semblait susciter l'intérêt chez le vampire blond. L'eau gouttait le long de son corps finement musclé. Sans aucune gêne, elle se dirigea jusqu'aux serviettes, posées sur une chaise et, en se tournant, dévoila le serpent qui descendait le long de sa cuisse.

L'eau faisait luire étrangement ses écailles, et les muscles jouant sous sa peau donnaient l'impression qu'il se mouvait de lui-même. Tout en observant Shuu, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette, masquant le deuxième serpent qui entourait son sein droit ; un ouroboros, le serpent qui se mord la queue.

\- J'espère que la vision t'a plu, lança-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements sur le sol. Parce que je ne compte pas retirer mes vêtements sans arrêt... Ça pourrait être la seule fois que tu me vois ainsi.

Elle releva le menton, ouvrit la porte. Elle fut frappée par l'air froid de l'extérieur, et se retourna vers Shuu. Le garçon était en train de retirer son haut, un pull vert. Elle eut donc l'occasion d'apercevoir son dos fin et pâle.

\- Et garde tes écouteurs, surtout, en rentrant dans l'eau, lança-t-elle, venimeuse.

Elle sortit ensuite, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle croisa Laito, qui émit un sifflement entre ses dents.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu avais autant de poitrine ?

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un mec comme toi se comporterait comme un chien en chaleur face à une fille en serviette ?

Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Certes, ce n'était pas un verrou qui arrêterait les vampires, mais cela l'aiderait à dormir.

Elle décida de lutter. Jusqu'au bout. Elle tiendrait.

Dans les divers esprits, les pensées n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes.

Lyra était assise à sa fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide, et observait la lune. Son sang, qui bouillait lorsqu'elle avait quitté la chambre de Lyana, s'était apaisé. La nuit la reposait, d'une certaine façon. Il n'empêchait qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais face à eux. Elle était capable de leur résister.

Mayonaka observait son reflet dans la glace. Déjà, la blessure d'Ayato était entièrement guérie. Pourtant, elle se sentait curieusement mal. Elle l'avait menacé ; avait clairement prouvé sa supériorité de puissance. Mais elle se sentait, tellement, tellement vulnérable... Quelque chose semblait s'être brisée en elle. Et elle était incapable de savoir quoi. Un tremblement la parcourut, qu'elle réfréna aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la faiblesse.

Kalista, Éléonore et Shara dormaient déjà toutes les trois, d'un sommeil chaotique et épuisé. La journée leur avait été particulièrement difficile. Pour Kalista, réaliser son impuissance avait été une humiliation particulièrement cuisante et douloureuse. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aider Shara. Absolument tout. Toutefois, le pire avait été la sensation des mains de l'homme sur elle. Il avait eu une telle manière de la toucher... C'était absolument insupportable.

Shara, les cheveux courts et arrangés par les soins d'Aya, avait pleuré longuement avant de trouver le sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient longs, magnifiques, et l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Elle les avait entretenus avec un soin tout particulier. Et maintenant, ils étaient en grande partie amassés sur le sol d'un couloir. Ce n'était pas tant l'élément en lui-même qui la blessait tant -ce n'était que des cheveux, et elle le savait. Non, on lui avait pris quelque chose qui comptait pour elle. Qui comptait vraiment.

Et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Quant à Eléonore, elle avait, comme d'habitude, décidé de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Elle dormait d'un sommeil lourd. Pourtant, son monde avait été complètement retourné par la journée. Elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant et, surtout, avait remarqué qu'on comptait sur elle. Si elle présentait ne serait-ce qu'une brève incertitude, Shara risquait de tomber en morceaux. Or, sans Shara, la moindre blessure pourrait leur être fatale.

Lyana, seule dans sa chambre, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle avait pleuré aussi. Pleuré l'absence de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, pleuré sur sa vie qui avait été consumée par les vampires. Elle aurait aimé être une adolescente normale. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance, ni même quoi que ce soit s'en rapprochant. Elle aurait aimé tomber amoureuse, glousser comme une idiote, rire de bonheur. Autant de choses qui ne lui avaient jamais été accordées.

Enfin, Jazz et Aya dormaient ensemble. Jazz, évidemment, ne dormait que d'un œil, prête à bondir au moindre bruit suspect. Aya avait en elle une confiance aveugle, et ne doutait pas que tout se passerait pour le mieux ici. Jazz n'avait pas eu le cœur de la détromper, pas plus qu'elle n'avait osé lui dire ce que les vampires étaient véritablement capables de faire. Décrire leur puissance effective était difficile. En revanche, Jazz s'était promis de la protéger. Toujours.

* * *

(1) : Comme vous le savez peut-être, au Japon on appelle les gens par leur nom de famille. De la part de Reiji, j'ai considéré que c'était ce qu'il ferait, et on peut y voir une certaine forme de respect.

De même, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'emploie pas du tout les termes de type « -san », « -kun », ni même le fameux « -sama » propre à Ayato. J'ai fait ce choix parce que je considère que ça coupe la lecture, et que pour des gens qui ne sont pas habitués à ces suffixes, c'est pénible (j'ai mis très longtemps à m'y habituer). De plus, je considère que quitte à écrire en français, autant le faire jusqu'au bout ! Je transige toutefois à cette règle, uniquement au niveau de l'emploi des noms de familles.

* * *

 _Et donc voilà ! Du coup, pour les personnages malmenés dans ce chapitre, j'espère que la situation présentée ne vous a pas trop surprises. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde subira un traitement proche ! Que ce soit physique ou plus psychologique, personne ne sera épargné, même si ça se fait sur le long terme ; personne ne sera laissé de côté ! On parle des Sakamaki, quand même... Pas encore de rating M pour le moment mais je pense que ça va venir ;)_

 _Du coup, comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est relativement long, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner pour les prochains, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi long, pour tout dire, mais j'avais plein de choses à mettre dedans, tout simplement ! Je suis dans les temps, puisque ça fait un mois et deux jours que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews, y compris pour me souligner toute incohérence, tout problème, ou tout défaut. Et si ça vous plaît, pensez à le dire aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Franchement, c'est le grand nombre de reviews et le soutien que j'ai eu qui m'a motivée à écrire ce chapitre aussi vite (parce que écrire 10 pages d'une même histoire en un mois, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude ^^)_

 _Enfin, j'aimerais dire que si des personnages vous semblent un peu moins développés que d'autres dans ce chapitre, c'est tout simplement qu'elles sont nombreuses et qu'il me faut bien faire des choix. Toutefois, je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer de l'équilibrer. Des personnages qui peuvent sembler moins présents dans ce chapitre seront mis à l'honneur dans le prochain, c'est promis ! Si vous trouvez que c'est le cas du votre, signalez-le moi dans les reviews ou par MP. Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense tout particulièrement à Jazz, Aya et Lyra. Bien sûr elles étaient là dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu moins le temps pour les mettre en avant que d'autre, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera fait !_

 ** _Naheiah_** _:_ _Eh bien j'espère que ton personnage sera resté fidèle à elle-même dans ce chapitre, je la trouve très plaisante à utiliser. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bon, les Mukami ne sont pas encore dans les parages mais promis ça ne va plus tarder !_

 ** _ange_** _:_ _Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. C'est vrai que le groupe est très éclectique. Du coup, si vous avez des idées particulières pour des amitiés, mais aussi pour des rivalités, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Donc, à priori, Subaru était plutôt isolé pendant le repas, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas évoqué. Vraisemblablement debout contre un mur. Merci pour tes théories, je dévoilerai les choses au fur et à mesure :p. Du coup, on a déjà un aperçu de qui sait quoi à peu près dans ce chapitre !_

 _En fait pour la phrase sur Ayato, je l'ai relue plusieurs fois, perplexe, et je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que je voulais dire..._

 ** _BlueSey17 :_** _Oow, c'est trop gentil, merci beaucoup ! Non, effectivement, il n'y a plus de garçon de libre... Je ne peux rien dire pour préserver l'intrigue, mais il devrait quand même se passer des "choses"... (en fait j'essaie de trouver une formulation pour le dire sans rien spoiler mais je n'y arrive pas... C'est un détail assez essentiel donc je ne peux rien raconter !) J'ai aussi lu cette fin x) Celle qui m'a la plus choquée c'est celle dans laquelle c'est Yui qui tue tous les Sakamaki pour finir avec Kanato O_o. Rien de trop trop hardcore dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir progressivement._

 ** _Plume d'Ange Magic_** _:_ _Contente que ce prologue t'ait plu ! Bon, désolée, tes personnages ne sont pas super exploitées dans ce chapitre (elles le sont bien sûr mais elles n'ont pas de scènes "à elles"), je me rattraperai dans le prochain (oui, je fais des plans pour mes chapitres donc je sais déjà ce qui va s'y passer :p)._

 ** _JokerMidnight_** _:_ _Je suis très heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre te convient, vu que Mayonaka a été leur toute première cible... Promis, ça ne va pas être si facile pour la suite ! Alors pour moi (mais on entre dans la pure spéculation), ça n'a rien à voir avec l'odorat ou autre si les Sakamaki s'aperçoivent que les Mukami étaient des humains avant. C'est plutôt une bonne connaissance de l'arbre généalogique, et aussi quelque chose dans le comportement, vu que les vampires ont l'air de venir de familles relativement nobles. Des vampires sans "manières" ne peuvent donc qu'impliquer des anciens humains... Du coup c'est plus ou moins là-dessus que je vais me baser (en plus ça gâcherait une partie de l'intrigue avec Jazz et Mayonaka, ce serait quand même dommage !)._

 ** _LyneG_** _:_ _Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois passée ! Tu es une super bêta-reader et c'est un plaisir d'en parler avec toi (et en plus tu es archi-rapide, encore un grand merci pour avoir corrigé ce long chapitre en moins de deux jours !)._

 ** _Cyri-chan/Cyrielle Tsukishima :_** _Tant mieux, je ne la voyais pas pudique, et vu la scène que j'ai du coup pu écrire ça m'arrange ! Je crois que le chapitre est arrivé un peu plus vite (il me semble que j'ai mis quasiment deux mois à écrire l'autre, et celui-ci est même plus long). Et merci d'être passée signaler la création de ton compte, je vais vraisemblablement te poser des questions ^^_

 ** _aura darkwolf :_** _D'accord, merci d'être passée :)_

 _(il est tard donc désolée si mes réponses deviennent courtes/incohérentes)_

 _Bref, bonne nuit à tout le monde et à bientôt pour la suite,_

 _Dyana._


End file.
